undtschuessfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Und tschüss! In Amerika
Und tschüss! In Amerika ist der zweite der drei Spielfilme, die in Anlehnung an die Fernsehserie Und tschüss! produziert wurden. Zusammenfassung Günni hat seinen Mustang zu Schrott gefahren, und Raoul braucht Geld für sein neues Restaurant. Deshalb fliegt Günni mit Zombie nach Amerika, um einen Wohnwagen zu kaufen und dann in Deutschland mit Gewinn zu verkaufen. Ihr Geld wird aber von einem betrügerischen Autohändler gestohlen. Schließlich können sie ihm das Geld wieder abjagen, und durch einen Gewinn in einem Spielcasino in Las Vegas kann Günni sich sogar noch ein neues Cabrio leisten. Handlung ;ShowdownDie Zwischenüberschriften sind dem Szenenwahlmenü der DVD entnommen ;Amerika! ;California Girls ;Thunderbird ;Wüstentreff ;Im Knast ;Las Vegas ;Zombies Tante Als die drei bei Zombies Tante Liesbeth vorfahren, spritzt diese gerade ihre Rosen, und Zombies Vetter Andy arbeitet an seinem Chevrolet Chevelle SS. Noch während der Begrüßung vor dem Haus kommt Bill und holt sich den Thunderbird zurück. Günni zieht Andy unter seinem Wagen hervor und die vier nehmen die Verfolgung auf, wobei Günni fährt. Nach einer Verfolgungsjagd kommen sie an dem Griffith Observatory an, wo sie den Thunderbird verlassen vorfinden. Aus dem Hinterhalt schießt Bill ihre Reifen kaputt und bedroht sie dann selbst mit einem Gewehr, so dass sie ihn fahren lassen müssen. Hauptdarsteller im Vorspann genannt: * Benno Fürmann als Günther Dobrinski * Chrissy Schulz als Silke Klever * Andreas Arnstedt als René Bischof * Tom Mikulla als Raoul Gölsch * Gesine Cukrowski als Petra Rentrop Nebendarsteller im Abspann genannt: * Jens Peter Nünemann als Andy Bischof * Dan Frank als Bill * Norbert Weisser als Wagner Gastdarsteller nicht im Vor- oder Abspann genannt: * Daniel Berger als Sascha Fernau * N.N. als Liesbeth Bischof Crewmitglieder im Vorspann genannt: * Buch: Wolfgang Büld, Paulette Panther * Regie: Michael Keusch im Abspann genannt: * Kamera: Géza Sinkovics * Production Desing: Karin Haase * Property Master: Arnd Stockhausen * Costume Designer: Jacqueline Aronson * Make Up, Hair: Linda Samodral * Sound Mixer: Aletha Rodgers * Stunt Coordinator: Chuck Borden * Casting: Cathy Henderson, Dori Zuckerman * Tonbearbeitung: Ruhrsound Studios * Musik: Stephen Keusch * 1st Assistant Director: Rod Smith * Schnitt: Corinna Dietz * Line Producer: Nanda Rao, Bettina Wente * Producer: Wolfgang Schulte, Zachary Matz * Redaktion: Barbara Thielen, Marcus Mende * Produktion: creatv im Auftrag von RTL Schauplätze Die Handlung des Films spielt abwechselnd in Essen und in Amerika. Hauptschauplätze in Amerika sind die Städte Los Angeles, Santa Monica, Beverly Hills und Las Vegas. Für eine Übersicht über die in diesen Städten oder in deren Umgebung liegenden Einzelschauplätze siehe Schauplätze in Amerika. Die Szenen, die in Amerika spielen, wurden auch in Amerika gedreht. Für eine Übersicht über die Drehorte siehe Drehorte in Amerika. Musik In diesem Film werden unter anderem folgende Songs als Filmmusik verwendet: *"Mustang Sally" von den Commitments (1991), zur Vorbereitung des Wettrennens im Steinbruch *"Born in The USA" von Bruce Springsteen (1984), auf der Abschiedsparty von Günni und Zombie und bei deren Flug in die USA *"I Love LA" von Randy Newman (1982), als Günni und Zombie durch Los Angeles fahren *"Gangstas Paradise" von Coolio feat. L. V. (1995, Original "Pastime Paradise" von Stevie Wonder, 1976), als Günnie und Zombie durch das Ghetto von Los Angeles fahren *"California Girls" von David Lee Roth (1985, Original von den Beach Boys, 1965), in der Szene am Strand von Santa Monica *"Fever" von Peggy Lee (1958, Original von Little Willie John, 1956), in einer Bar, als Günni mit Bill telefoniert, weil er den Ford Thunderbird kaufen will, und noch einmal, als Bill im Fernsehen die Bilder von Günni aus Las Vegas sieht *"Summer In The City" von The Lovin' Spoonfull (1966), auf der Fahrt der Clique zu Silke *"Green Onions" von Booker T. & the M.G. (1962), am ersten Abend in einer Bar und anschließend in den Hollywood Hills *"Born To Be Wild" von Steppenwolf (1968), während Günni und Silke zum Lonely Joe fahren, und später noch einmal bei der Motorradfahrt mit den Bikern *"Mammas Don't Let Your Babies Grow Up to Be Cowboys", Willie Nelson (1978, Original von Ed Bruce, 1975), auf dem Weg zum Lonely Joe, direkt nach "Born To Be Wild" *"Let's Stay Together" von Al Green (1971), als Silke beim Lonely Joe wartet *"It's A Man's Man's Man's World" von James Brown (1966), während Silke beim Lonely Joe mit Bill spricht, der vorgibt, ein Talentscout zu sein *"Jailhouse Rock" von Elvis Presley (1957), in der Gefängnisszene *"Spiel mir das Lied vom Tod - The Man With The Harmonica" von Ennio Morricone (1969), Zombie erscheint im Country-Look am Hot-Dog-Stand, und gegen Ende des Filmes als Günni, Zombie und Andy beim Pioneer-Saloon sind *"Race With The Devil" von Jeff Beck and The Big Town Playboys (1993, Original von Gene Vincent, 1956), auf der Fahrt von Los Angeles nach Las Vegas *"Viva Las Vegas" von ZZ-Top (1992, Original von Elvis Presley, 1963) auf der Fahrt durch Las Vegas *"She's Waiting" von Andreas Arnstedt (1996), Zombies Idee für einen neuen Song vor dem Riviera Casino *"King Creole" von Elvis Presley (1958), im Casino *"The Third Man Theme" von Anton Karas (1949), bei Raoul als Günni anruft, der sein "Gourmet de Ruhr" nun doch eröffnen konnte und Günni und Zombie rät, nun Urlaub zu machen *"Route 66" von Chuck Berry (1961, Original von Nat King Cole, 1946), am Ende des Filmes als Günni, Zombie und Andy zu ihrer großen Amerika-Tour aufbrechen Ausstrahlungen Der Fernsehfilm wurde bisher sechsmal im Fernsehen ausgestrahlt:Und tschüss! - Sendetermine auf fernsehserien.de # im November 1996 auf RTL # am Donnerstag, den 18. Dezember 2003, um 20:15 Uhr auf Super RTL # am Dienstag, den 20. Mai 2008, um 20:15 Uhr auf Super RTL # am Freitag, den 8. Oktober 2010, um 22:15 Uhr auf Super RTL # am Mittwoch, den 1. Januar 2014, um 18:30 Uhr auf RTL Nitro # am Donnerstag, den 2. Januar 2014, um 12:45 Uhr auf RTL Nitro Veröffentlichungen Der Film Und tschüss! In Amerika wurde mehrmals auf DVD herausgebracht: * am 17. April 2008 auf der Einzel-DVD Und tschüss! In Amerika von Kurt Media und Ascot Elite * am 15. Juli 2010 in der DVD-Box Und tschüss! Die gesammelten Werke von Pandastorm Pictures, Breu Media und Ascot Elite * am 4. März 2014 in der DVD-Box Und tschüss! Komplettbox von Pandastorm Pictures, Breu Media und Ascot Elite Für 2014 ist eine DVD-Box Und tschüss! Die Filme angekündigt, die den Film enthalten soll. Der Soundtrack des Films wurde auf einer CD veröffentlicht. Standbilder Utamerica szenenbild 01.jpg Utamerica szenenbild 05.jpg Bill-SBA-01.jpg Utamerica szenenbild 06.jpg Utamerica szenenbild 02.jpg Utamerica szenenbild 03.jpg Utamerica szenenbild 04.jpg Figuren-SBA-01.jpg Weblinks * auf Wikipedia * Und tschüss! In Amerika auf IMDb * Und tschüss! Langfilme auf www.fernsehserien.de Einzelnachweise Amerika